How to make a custom unit
This page is a guide on how to make custom units, it is not meant to be copied, pasted and filled in. For creating a page please read through the guide. The Infobox Template There are two ways of building template:Mobile Suit Infobox/2, using the visual mode template that come with the wizard, or copying and pasting the coding on the template page. If using visual mode a box appears per field for you to fill in, both here and on Template:Mobile Suit Infobox/2 there are explanations on what to fill in and how to do so. Equipment Slots for Equipment - 1 Built-in Equipment - None Extra Equipment *'Improved Sensor Package' :A powerful sensor array that increases the suit's firing range and accuracy. :+20 Ranged Beam Weapons :+20 Conventional :''-10 Close Combat'' Torso A standard torso has space for 4 ammo clips, 4 small hardpoints and 2 shoulder-mounted heavier hardpoints. Weapons Right/Left Melee Weapon *'Prototype Gundam Beam Saber' :Power Rating: 45 :Weapon Type: Beam Blade :Held in 1 hand. :Weapon Upgrade Points: 1 Hand Held Ranged Weapon I/II *'Variable Beam Rifle' :A completely revised version of the Prototype Variable Beam Rifle. Incorporates magnetic accelerators based on the Linear Rifle on the Realdo Hover Tank, replacing the Charged Shot of the Prototype with a more powerful Linear Rifle mode. Also comes with equipment for a selectable 4th option as well as improved power to the rapid-fire and standard rifle modes. takes 1 turn to switch between modes. Charge proportion caries over when switching modes. :Weapon Type: Beam :Mode 1: Autocannon Mode :Rounds per Fire: 5 :Rounds per Charge: 25 :Held in 1 hand :Requires a 2(/2) turn recharge. :Power Ranking: 8 per shot :Mode 2: Rifle Mode :Rounds per Fire: 1 :Rounds per Charge: 10 :Held in 1 hand :Requires a 2(/2) turn recharge. :Power Ranking: 40 :Mode 3: Linear Rifle Mode :Rounds per Fire: 1 :Held in 1 hand :Requires a 2(/2) turn recharge. :Power Ranking: 65 :Mode 4A: Sniper Mode :Rounds per Fire: 1 :Rounds per Charge: 5 :Held in 2 hands :Requires a 2(/2) turn recharge. :Power Ranking: 50 :Option 4B: Bayonet Mode :Weapon Type: Beam Blade :Power Ranking: 45 :Held in 1 hand :Entire System: :Upgrade Slots: 1 Pack Weapon I *'Beam Sniper Rifle ' :Weapon Type: Beam :Rounds Per Fire: 1 :Rounds Per Charge: 10 :Power Ranking: 60 :Requires a 2(/2) turn recharge. :Held in 2 hands. :Weapon Upgrade Points: 1 :Weight Ranking: Heavy ::Long Barrel: +10 Shoulder Mounted Weapon *'Large Beam Cannon ' :Weapon Type: Beam :Rounds Per Fire: 1 :Requires a 2(/2) turn recharge. :Power Ranking: 50 :Mounts on both shoulders. :Weapon Upgrade Points: 0 :Weight Ranking: Heavy Pack *'Oversized Booster' :A backpack system mounted on the suit, it allows for increased speed and storage of weapons. :Holds storage space for 3 weapons :3 Small Hardpoints for accessories :Space boosters - None :Speed: +30 Left Arm *'Gatling Gun Shield' :A shield with a built-in machine gun. :Armor Type: Titanium :Weapon Type: Solid :Power Ranking: 8 Per round :Rounds Per Fire: 10 :Rounds Per Clip: 50 :Mounts on 1 arm, can be mounted on off arm. :Defense: +15 :Weapon Upgrade Points: 1 ::Extended Clip: +50 Rounds Equipment - None Right Arm *'Gatling Gun Shield' :A shield with a built-in machine gun. :Armor Type: Titanium :Weapon Type: Solid :Power Ranking: 8 Per round :Rounds Per Fire: 10 :Rounds Per Clip: 50 :Mounts on 1 arm, can be mounted on off arm. :Defense: +15 :Weapon Upgrade Points: 1 ::Extended Clip: +50 Rounds Equipment - None Left Shoulder Guard Weapons - None Right Shoulder Guard Weapons - None Left Leg Storage for 1 weapon Weapons *'Rocket Silo Containers' Weapons Hardpoints - 1 Left Leg Storage for 1 weapon Weapons *'Rocket Silo Containers' Weapons Hardpoints - 1 Armour *'Titanium Armour Full Armour Kit' :+20 Defense :''-10 Speed for each part added'' :*'Torso Armour' :*'Arm Armour' :*'Leg Armour' Accessories Accessory I *'Prototype Energy Extenders' :Created by reverse-engineering available beam weaponry, these rudimentary Energy Extenders allows for heightened power flow from a Mobile Suit to it's beam weaponry by boosting the quality of the energy flow through the Mobile Suit's arms. Increases the Ranger's ability to use beam weaponry without sacrificing other functions and decreases the beam based weapons charge time. :Decreases charge time of beam weapons by half :Beam Weapon +15 :Heat +15 Accessory II Accessory III Notes & Trivia Category:Handbook